


Wanton Desire

by twinsarein



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3334709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damon has no shame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanton Desire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElenaRain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenaRain/gifts).



> A comment fic I wrote for a friend to cheer her up. I wrote it 2 1/2 years ago, just after I started watching Vampire Diaries. I think I had gotten to S2, when I wrote it.

Damon lay in bed, listening to Stefan make love to Elena. He could hear every sigh, every moan as Stefan touched her. Unfortunately, Stefan was being too quite for Damon to figure out exactly what he was doing, how he was touching her.

Until she gasped. Then, Damon knew that Stefan had slid his way inside. Confirmation came as the bed started squeaking ever so softly. Elana cried out again, and Damon could just picture her - legs entangled with Stefan's, her nails digging into his back, head thrown back in ecstasy.

Damon couldn't take it anymore. Kicking off his sheet, revealing his naked form, Damon reached between his legs and grasped his aching erection. He stifled his own gasp, not wanting Stefan to know what he was doing. If he did, he might make sure that he and Elena never made love in the home he shared with Damon ever again.

Setting his rhythm to Elena's cries, Damon kept his motions slow, not wanting to come first. Over his long life, he'd learned many tricks for lasting longer, and the sound of Elena in throes of passion had him employing every one of them.

When Elena started to ask for more, for faster, Damon knew he wouldn't be able to stem the tide for much longer. Speeding up his strokes, Damon strained his ears for every sound coming from Elena. He imagined it was her own tight heat that embraced him, instead of his own hand.

Back bowing upward, Damon came, biting his bottom lip to keep his cries of pleasure contained. He continued to jerk himself through it, until one last powerful wave of pleasure whited out his senses.

When he was aware again, he stretched on his silky sheets wantonly, enjoying the feel against his sensitized skin. He was going to have to be sure to be home more often when Elena spent the night.


End file.
